Summertime Sadness
by Lunnar-Eclipse
Summary: One shot: Layla is finally convinced by her friends to go on a date with Roy. But, can she really go through with it? Ghosts of the past come to haunt her, and start toying with not only her emotions but her mind as well...


**So this is my very first romantic one-shot! Well, honestly, I don't know how romantic this one is going to be, considering the theme, but I'm pretty sure I can squeeze something in. The couple(s) in this story will be: Layla/Roy, Layla/Nabu. This will be written in first person point-of-view (Layla's). I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><em>"Reality is sometimes stranger than fiction,<br>Whatever happens in my dreams,  
>I know it can't be worse than this,<br>So I prefer to sleep." -Epica_

*******

"I don't know about this, Stella...I still don't think I'm comfortable with this whole dating thing-and I'm pretty sure you know why." I snapped, as my friend, Stella, rolled her eyes and brushed back my hair. "Oh come on Layla. You need to get out there again! Just sitting here and withering away won't do you any good." I sighed, and looked at myself in the mirror.

I was wearing a long, red dress that had no sleeves. It was combined with a corset for the top, and then spilling out into waves near the end. My hair was up in a high bun, with my bangs sweeped to the side. I could see pearl earrings shining in the soft light, and delicately touched the matching necklace that lay gracefully across my neck.

"You look like a beauty queen!" Stella gushed, I merely shrugging. "I don't see the point of getting all dressed up when all we'll be doing is eating dinner..." Stella suddenly gasped over-dramatically, grabbing hold of both my shoulders and spinning me around. "First impressions are everything my dear! He needs to know that you mean business!" I shrugged off her hands and folded my arms to my chest. "I've already met the guy, so this _won't_ be my first impression, and "business"? All I did was agree to go out with him because he wouldn't stop pestering me! Do you know how many texts he's sent me?"

Stella raised her hands in an attempt to shut me up, and when that didn't work, she ran to the door and shouted, "FLORA! Come tell your friend how pretty she looks!" I groaned, and plopped my head my hands. It was no use trying to argue with Stella.

Within a few moments, Flora had walked in; her kind smile etched unto her face. Her eyes brightened when she saw me, and her smile grew even bigger. "You look so beautiful, sweetie. I'm sure Roy will be very happy to see you like this." I huffed, blowing my bangs out of my face. "It's not like I _wanted_ to dress like this to see him. Stella made me." Stella grinned. "Well it _is_ a date, Layla. I couldn't allow you to walk out of here in sweatpants and sneakers, could I?"

"I think I'd be more willing to do this if I was wearing that." I snapped back, Flora's eyes widening at my attitude. "What's wrong, Layla? I thought you liked Roy?" I sighed. "Well I mean-he's a nice guy it's just...well, you know. I just don't feel comfortable doing this, that's all." Flora nodded, understanding her predicament. "Hmm...you could always just think of this as a summer outing. Not a date, just...a friendly get together." She said, tying to making me feel better.

I shrugged. "I guess...agh well, I already promised the guy that I'd go see him, so I might as well." Stella lout out a loud cheer. "Yay! Layla is going on a-" Before she could continue, I had slapped my hand over her mouth. "You say the _D-word_ and I'm out." Stella let out a nervous laugh. "Hehe...sorry."

*******

I made my way slowly towards the restaurant, not really looking forward to the dinner that I was about to sit through.

_Should I really do this?_ I thought, my mind soon turning this whole prospect into a guilt trip. _I mean...I loved Nabu-I still do! I don't think is right...it's like I'm cheating on him! I don't even like Roy that much to begin with. But I don't want to hurt his feelings. He's been nice and has helped us out a lot. It just wouldn't feel right ditching him to the curve. Then again...what if he thinks that there is more to this? I don't want to give off those kinds of vibes. So, keep conversation light and choose your words carefully._

I sighed, and looked around me, as if trying to find some means of escape. _No way out-wait a minute-hold up! Was that...?_ I blinked, and rubbed my eyes. No, it couldn't be! Maybe my mind was just playing tricks on me? Maybe it was just some guy that looked like him? I opened my eyes again and frowned. Nothing there. "Well that was weird..." I mumble. "Nice try, brain..." I hissed, before making my way into the restaurant.

The place was pretty nice, I must admit. It was a rather large restaurant, with tables and booths made of fine oak. The chairs were all red, and soft, circular orbs lined the walls, allowing a nice glow to fill the room. Several exotic plants adorned the walls and corners, and there was even a large fountain in the middle. The statue in the center was a large rose with falling petals, several little streams of water on the sides spraying water unto it, making it seem as if it had just been doused in a spring rain-storm.

I looked around, trying to find Roy, but I couldn't. I groaned in annoyance and made my way towards a hostess. "Hello, and welcome to Serenity. How can I help you?" She asked, her voice high and sweet. "Uh yeah, I'm looking for someone. His name is Roy." She nodded, and looked at a computer to her right, scrolling through several pages before re-focusing her attention on me. "Yes! He is at table 21. Please follow me," She said, grabbing a menu as she began leading me to the table.

When we finally arrived, I could see Roy sitting there, and when he saw me, a smile erupted unto his face; he waving to signal the waitress and I. "Here is your table Miss." The hostess said, I thanking her as I took my seat.

"Layla! I-I'm so happy that you came." Roy said, still having that stupid grin on his face. I nodded, and gave a light smile in return. "I'm happy that you invited me out." I said, grabbing my menu to avoid speaking to him. "So uh...how are you?" Roy awkwardly asks, I shrugging in response. "Okay I guess...do you know what's good here? I've never been here before." Roy let out a nervous laugh. "I haven't either. I was just walking around when I came upon it. It looked really nice, so I decided to give it a shot." I nodded, and looked back down at my menu as I tried to decide what I wanted.

"Hey Layla," I glanced back up at Roy, and dropped my menu. _What the...that's twice already!_ I rubbed my eyes and took a quick gulp of water-the one I had seen standing there, now being gone. "Layla? Are you okay?" I jumped from being called out, but I quickly regained my composure. "Uh, oh yeah, I'm fine. Just a little hungry, that's all." Roy smiled, and I tried to seem okay too, but...I just couldn't shake off this weird feeling...

We eventually ordered our food and, as is customary, our appetizers came first. I had ordered a simple Caesar salad, while Roy had gotten some soup. "How's your salad?" He asked, as I stabbed some lettuce with my fork. "Pretty good, actually. It's been awhile since I've had a decent Caesar salad, so I'm happy." Roy nodded, and focused his attention back on his own dish.

_This isn't so bad,_ I thought, taking a sip of my water. _So far so good, and you're already half-way through the meal. As long as you keep this up you should-no way._ My eyes widened at what I was seeing, but I couldn't just sit there and believe it. You see, I was sitting facing the window, and what I had seen...No, I had already been deceived twice that night already. _But...what if what I had seen was true? It was just too crazy for you to believe? What if he is back, what if he-_

"Roy uh, excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." I blurted out, Roy simply nodding at my lame excuse as I headed towards the back and darted the corner, heading towards the back door. As soon as I reached it, I pushed it open and ran out, my eyes darting around to see if what I had seen was true.

Nothing. Of course there was nothing. "Dammit, that's three times already. Am I going crazy-?" I said, before bumping into someone. "Ouch!" I snarled, rubbing my nose. "Hey buddy, why don't you watch where you-you-you're..."

This couldn't be possible. It defied everything that I had known. How could he...I had watched him die. I held him in my arms as the life left him. This couldn't be-could it? I closed my eyes and pinched myself, hoping this wasn't all some crazy dream. When I opened them, he was still there, clear as day. As real as ever.

"What's the matter, it's been so long that you've forgotten how to talk?" My mouth dropped open. _He can talk! And-he sassed me! I can't believe it..._ "I can't believe it..." I echoed, he smiling down at me. "I know, I've always had a reputation of being rather unbelievable, haven't I?" He joked, I laughing as tears filled my eyes. _He's back...I don't know how, but he is. My love..._ "Nabu..." I whispered, he-Nabu-grinning. "Layla..." He said, stroking my cheek.

"Layla!" Someone else shouted, my blood running cold as they approached me. "Layla, there you are I was looking-" Roy stopped, surprised to see that someone else was with me. "Oh uh...hello." Nabu raised an eyebrow at Roy. "Hello. Who might you be?" Roy scoffed. "Well my name is Roy, and I was here spending a night with Layla over there." Nabu looked down at me, shock and hurt eminent in his eyes.

"Nabu wait, it's not what it looks like! Roy kept texting me and asking me to go out with him and I didn't want to just totally ignore him, so I agreed to have dinner with him. It's _not_ a date-please believe me!" Nabu still looked on the fence about this whole situation. "Why would you even want to get with someone...especially _him_?" Roy looked rather hurt by his tone, and glared at Nabu. "Hey listen here buddy-"

"No, you both listen!" I shout, causing both of them to pay attention to me. "There is only one I can be with here, and only one I truly love." I snap, Nabu frowning. "Layla, I've missed you, and you have no idea what I went through to get back to you, and _this_ is the thanks I get?" I could feel angry tears welling up. "Excuse me? I thought you were dead! I grieved, Nabu! And you know what? I still am! I missed you with all my heart, and here you are-like appearing to me in a dream. I haven't seen you in a year, and the first thing we do is fight?" I snarl, Roy flinching at the debate. "And I don't think you should be talking to Layla like that." He snaps, Nabu glaring at him. "And what would you know about Layla?"

I couldn't believe it. The one person I had truly loved had come back a complete jerk. I had always dreamed of a moment like this...with the moon high in the sky; with a slight breeze ruffling the trees, flowers and my hair; and nothing being spoken, only our eyes doing the talking, as we would kiss and heal the scars created by a year apart. This was nothing like my dream, and I was angry. I couldn't take it anymore. The blame...the hatred...the jealousy...I couldn't stand it. It filled me up, and clenched my throat like a steel glove, no air making its way clearly inside. Emotion welled through my eyes and spilled through them; tears running like tiny rivers across my face. I had had enough. So I ran.

I ran away from it all. I ran from the drama. I ran from the shattered reality and my lost dream...my lost love. I ran as fast as I could away from that place; my tears falling like silver crystals unto the cracked pavement...


End file.
